<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You'll Understand Me by Tsukiakari1203</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165218">You'll Understand Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203'>Tsukiakari1203</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC Poetry [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Freeform, Gen, Poetry, Requested, kinda angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Drake was born with a silver spoon in his mouth</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Jack Drake, Tim Drake &amp; Janet Drake, Tim Drake/Stephanie Brown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC Poetry [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You'll Understand Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminsrighthandwoman/gifts">arminsrighthandwoman</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my amazing friend Kay who is the sweetest person I know</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim Drake was born with a silver spoon in his mouth</p><p>He could have anything he wanted</p><p>Yet the only thing he craved </p><p>Was love</p><p>And his parents did not supply it</p><p>One fateful night Tim met the Flying Graysons</p><p>It was perfect</p><p>And then</p><p>He watched them fall</p><p>He became obsessed with Gotham's Knight</p><p>He solved Gotham's greatest mystery</p><p>And became a hero</p><p> </p><p>He fell in love with a blithe girl</p><p>And he lost her</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This feels a little disjointed but I'm mostly happy with it. Hope you like it Kay, thanks for being amazing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>